


Those Ocean Eyes

by SpoopyPrincessLover13



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Red Queen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoopyPrincessLover13/pseuds/SpoopyPrincessLover13
Summary: Just a simple AU where Regina is younger when she meets Ruby, who happens to be older. (Obviously.) Just a random plot with smut at the end. :)





	Those Ocean Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I am a total whore for RedQueen. Don't get me wrong, I love my SwanQueen, but theres just something about RedQueen that gets my juices flowing. Anyways.
> 
> I saw this fanart of two girls kissing and they looked like Regina and Ruby, except Ruby was older and Regina was younger. So the idea popped up. What if Ruby met a Young Regina and fell in love? 
> 
> Well here ya go. :D 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO!! I wrote this on my phone. So if there are any misspelled words or junk like that, I do apologize in advance.

_**I’ve been watching you** _

_**for some time** _

_**Can’t stop staring** _

_**at those ocean eyes**_.

 

It was during one of her Dressage shows that she first laid eyes on the woman with beautiful ocean eyes and bright red lips. She later asked her father who she was to which her father answered with a knowing and gentle smile.

“Her name is Ruby Lucas and her grandmother owns two of the top well known night clubs in the city,” her father had explained on their way back home. “The Red Moon Club and The Wolves Den, which I do believe Ruby manages the former of the two,”

“How old is she?”

“23. She just had a birthday not too long ago actually,”

The young woman sat back in her seat and watched while the outside world blurred as her mind raced. This beautiful woman that she had never met was someone she knew her mother would most likely disapprove of, simply because she wasn’t some kind of doctor or lawyer. Not to mention she was a female, her mother had always been a total homophobe. Looking over at his daughter, Henry could instantly read the young woman’s mind because of the fact that she was chewing on her lower lip.

“Regina, I know what you are thinking and you don’t have to worry anymore. Your mother has no control over you anymore,” he let one hand go of the steering wheel and place it on her knee. “You have to let go of that fear my dear,”

She sighed and placed her own hand on top of his. He was right, her mother died over a year ago and she had no say so over what she did with her life and who she did it with.

“Would you like to meet her sometime?”

“Oh no, I couldn’t,” Regina let out a nervous laugh.

“Why not, isn’t she your type?”

It was refreshing hearing her father talk so easily with her about potential female love interests. She enjoyed being able to go to him when she needed to about something like that and not have to worry about someone talk down at her or be disappointed in her for liking the same sex. Of course she didn’t come out till after her mother passed away but as her loving father, he knew before hand and was totally accepting then as he is now.

“She’s really beautiful and I just….I get super shy around people like that,” Regina revealed. She knew there was a term for how she felt towards naturally beautiful individuals but could never find it so she just chalked it up to being shy.

“Well, I guess I should of gotten the memo before I invited her over for lunch tomorrow,” he said which left Regina speechless as they pulled up to the gate of their home.

They lived in a rather large mansion like house; Three stories and a large Den below. A large backyard that had enough room to hold a tennis court, underground pool that had a nice little patio built onto it and a stable further back on the property where Regina kept her horses. The house inside was far more delicate to explained, you really should be there to witness it in person.

“Daddy! I can’t meet her so soon!”

“Why not?”

Regina really didn’t have a reason as to why not but she knew that meeting this woman tomorrow was not going to be easy. Not for her pounding heart that was.

 

_**Burning cities** _

_**And napalm skies** _

_**Fifteen flares inside those ocean eyes** _

_**Your ocean eyes** _

 

Ruby was due to be at Regina’s home in about ten minutes and the young woman was going insane. Her father watched her from his chair in his study as she paced in front of his desk, mumbling to herself. _She must be really nervous for her to be acting like this_. He thought while lighting up his pipe and taking a few puffs from it.

“My Princess, you are going to pace a hole into my floor if you keep this up,” he stated after another puff. “Come sit,”

“I can’t daddy, she’s on her way and I’m not ready,”

“Why?” he chuckles.

“Because she is the most beautiful being I have seen in my entire life and I’ve seen many beautiful things,”

Henry tilted his head, “You’ve only laid eyes on her once,”

“Once was enough daddy,”

Her voice sounded so serene that the man couldn’t help the smile that formed on his lips.

“Your mother had met Ruby once before,”

Regina stopped in her tracks to look at him, “She had?”

“Yes,” he nodded his head. “She is the reason you two never met,”

“But why?”

“Do you really have to ask that?”

Regina looked down at her feet and let out a sigh. She knew why when her father said it.

“Mr. Mills, your guest has arrived,”

Their butler announced from the door way of Henry’s study.

“Thank you Lance, will you show her where the dining area is and let her know we will be there momentarily?” the man asked kindly to which Lance nodded and left without another word.

Regina shot her father a pleading look that had Henry feeling a bit sorry for her until he realized that she was growing up and it was time she acted like it.

“Come on princess, she won’t bite,” he got up from his chair to stand beside her and place a hand on her mid back. Regina bit the inside of her cheek and knew there was no turning back now as they made their way into the dining room.

Ruby hadn’t sat down after Lance left her alone in the room she was meant to wait in, instead she stood by the windows and admired the fall scenery that the outside held for her. Standing with her back to her hosts, Regina could make out the black ankle high stiletto boots, tight skinny blue jeans with a black belt. She wore a black leather jacket with her jet black hair falling down in soft curls.

“Ms. Lucas!” Henry called out and stepped away from his frozen daughter to greet the waiting woman. She turned to see him and smiled instantly.

“Henry!”

Regina didn’t miss the way Ruby’s smile had her stomach erupt with flutters. She took a step closer and waited for her father to introduced her.

“Ruby, this is my daughter. Regina,” he finally stated as Ruby walked up to the young woman. She stuck her hand out and Regina slipped her own into the soft embrace only to feel her cheeks redden when Ruby leaned in to kiss the back of her hand.

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” she said. Her voice rather gentle and much more sweet like to Regina.

“Um…” she let her mouth drop and could hear her heart hammering in her chest. She hoped no one else could hear it too. Clearing her throat, she tried to speak again. “The feeling is mutual,”

 _The feeling is mutual? Really Regina?!_ She asked herself as Ruby let go of her hand with a soft smile.

They all sat down for some warm homemade soup and buttered crackers that went well with the cold afternoon. Ruby and Henry talked about random things while Regina watched. To be honest, it was nice seeing her father act so calm and goofy with another person besides her. She knew since her mother passed that the man wasn’t in high spirits that much anymore and it seemed like Ruby pushed that side of him away. It didn’t make her jealous, no, it made her relieved.

 

_**I've been walking through** _

_**A world gone blind** _

_**Can't stop thinking of your diamond mind** _

_**Careful creature** _

 

“Thank you for having lunch with me today,” Ruby had said as she accompanied Regina down to the stables.

“Thank you for coming,”

They grew silent, just the sound of grass under their footwear. Every so often their arms would graze against one another and it had Regina's heart pounding loudly in her ears. Before Regina could touch anything the moment they got to the stables, Ruby grabbed her by the arm and spun her around so they were face to face.

“Ruby, what are you doing?” she asked, slightly out of breath.

“I have had my eyes on you since i first saw you, three years ago,”

“What?”

The older woman pushed Regina's back up against the stable wall and caressed a soft tanned cheek. Her thumb grazed over Regina's top lip. All Regina could do was stand frozen, her hands gripping the sheet metal of the stable.

“You were 15, I had just turned 20 and my grandmother was invited to one of your mothers get togethers. You came home from a tennis match and were all sweaty and breathless and…” she trailed off as her ocean eyes bored into chocolate brown. “....and I wanted to follow you but your mother told me if I ever touched you that i wouldn't only go to jail but she would ruin my family's business.”

Regina scoffed. “She was a bitch,”

“A scary one that brought me to my senses and made me better myself if I wanted a future with her daughter,”

“Uh?”

Ruby smiled and leaned in to kiss Regina's top lip, where her scar was.

“I started Veterinarian School right after i graduated high school. My grandmother found out I was slacking the first two years and went to talk to your mother about it.” Ruby had found a trailer filled with hay. They sat on it to finish their convo, Regina's hand in Rubys.

“She told me that night I saw you that if i didn't get my shit together and graduate top of my class that she would never allow me to see you.” Ruby chuckled. “She kept true to her word. After that i worked my ass off to get my license.”

“Wait, so you're not a bar owner?”

“Oh i am, thats a side job. I am a licensed Veterinarian as of this past summer.” Ruby pulled out her wallet and showed her ID. “I finished a year early, but thats okay.”

Regina was speechless again. Staring at the card of resignation, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

“You...did this just to be with me?”

“Yes,”

“But you don't know me,”

Ruby shrugged. “Thats what im here to do now, get to know you so I can date you and one day marry you,”

Regina looked up at the woman and felt her face heat up. “Marry?” she squeaked out.

“Of course not right now,” Ruby assured her with a chuckle. She sighed and pocketed her wallet again. “I just want you to know that I have fallen for you since that first time I saw you. I adore you deeply Regina and I would love nothing more then to take you out on tons of dates,”

The confession had Regina's ears ringing. She just met this woman and already she's asking for dates.

“If I'm being too forward then I understand to step back a bit,”

Regina looked up at her, “Have you been with other women before?”

“Two while I was in college,”

Regina never looked away.

“They never got further then a few dates though,”

“Why?”

“They weren't you,”

She had said it so easily, like it was a simple answer. And maybe it was. Regina had to look away from those damned eyes. They were doing things to her.

“I was with a man, his name was Daniel. Mother set us up but I wasn't into it like she wanted me to be,”

Ruby listened silently.

“We dated for a year then he broke it off, much to my surprise.” Regina folded her legs under her as she spoke. “I didn't want him to take my innocence since I wasn't in love with him so he was kind about it all and just told me to find who made me really happy,”

“So you never….” Ruby trailed off and saw Regina shake her head. “Have you been with a girl before?”

“I've kissed one.” she kept her eyes on her hands, “Her name was Emma. She was really pretty. Sea green eyes, blonde hair and a charming smile. But mother found us out and banished her from seeing me again. I was 16.”

They stayed silent for what seemed like eternity before Ruby finally broke it by getting up. “Regina Mills,” she stated. The woman in question looked up at her.

“Will you care to go out with me this friday night? I can pick you up at 7,”

Regina studied Ruby and figured that it wouldn't hurt to indulge for once. This stunning woman was asking her out, wanting to get to know more about her and she was about to mess it up by saying no. With a tender smile, Regina nodded her head.

“I would love to,”

 

_**Made friends with time** _

_**He left her lonely** _

_**with a diamond mind** _

_**And those ocean eyes** _

 

They decided to go out on three different dates before officially becoming a couple. It was more so Ruby's idea instead of Regina's. Something about Showing you that I truly want to know more about you and vise versa so you feel more comfortable with us being a thing.

The gesture had Regina falling deeper in her emotions over the older woman. Parts of her was worried that it was a fluke and Ruby would get tired of her down the road. But a bigger part of herself, the part that wanted this more than anything, had her hopes so high she was on cloud nine.

After the first two dates, Regina found out that Ruby's mother gave her up to her grandmother when she was 9 so she could pursue Ruby's estranged father. She liked dogs over cats and wanted a husky when she bought her first house. Her favorite home cook dish was chicken alfredo and she loved to eat out cheap. Like tacos or burgers. She hates carrots and broccoli. She hasn't put down an animal yet but she dreads the day she has to. Her favorite sport to play was soccer and she enjoyed early morning jogging over nightly ones.

Regina told Ruby that she always hated her mother but put up with her antics for her father. She learned how to cook from one of their past chiefs when the woman would teach Regina a few things or two while her mother was off on trips. She liked Lasagna as a home cook dish and hated peas. She got her first horse when she was 3 but it died soon later from breaking its leg. She loves tennis but would rather ride horses for the rest of her life. She normally doesn't jog outside, instead uses her indoor gym for exercise.

By the fourth date, Regina was ready to be Ruby's girlfriend. The woman was so sweet and gentle with her that it had Regina's heart squeezing lovingly. The way she would hold her hand when they took walks through the park. How she would open doors for her whether it be getting out of a car or going inside of a building. How she would always kiss the top of Regina's lip after each date. Something about the tender peck on her scar had the young woman's heart skipping a beat or two.

What really drove Regina crazy was all the tension. Yes, sexual tension. Ruby was drop dead gorgeous and everything she did had the young woman's body heated. A smile, laugh, eye contact, touch or even a gentle peck and Regina was sent straight to the shower for a cold one. Something about Ruby's soft smooth hands touching every inch of Regina's body while those ocean eyes stared at her. Watched her. Adored her. She needed Ruby in more ways than one. And she needed her now.

Henry had announced that he was leaving town for two nights, that he was giving the workers a few days off. Regina stood by his room while he packed.

“Invite Ruby over so she can keep you company,” he said. Regina knew he planned this.

“Daddy, would you be mad if I let her take my innocence?” she asked rather bluntly. Henry stopped his packing to stand at his full height and turn to look at his daughter. His face was neutral as he cupped her cheeks.

“Don't let me know what goes on in your room and I won't have any objections. Got it?”

She nodded then scrunched her nose up when he kissed the tip if it.

He left not that long after their conversation which left Regina time to get her room ready for Ruby's arrival. She wanted Ruby to male love to her that night and by god she was gonna get it.

 

_**No fair** _

_**You really know** _

_**how to make me cry** _

_**When you gimme** _

_**those ocean eyes** _

 

Ruby was straddling Regina’s hips, wearing nothing. They both were naked as the day they were born and just stared at one another. Regina noticed a scar on Ruby's lower right abdomen and used a hand to trace it with her finger tips. Ruby let her eyes flutter closed and sigh softly.

“My mother's boyfriend stabbed me when I was 8 because I wouldn't let him sleep with me,” Ruby stated in a monotone voice. Her eyes still closed. Regina flashed her brown orbs from the long scar up to the woman's face. She sat up and pressed a kiss to Ruby's pink lips.

“Let's not think about the past, only think about right now. What we have.” She spoke against soft lips. Ruby whimpered, causing Regina to grin before she was pushed back on her bed and looked up at her goddess girlfriend.

“I will be as gentle as possible, the first time will hurt so if it becomes too much just say so and I will stop,” Ruby stated as she traced Regina's scar with her thumb.

“Okay,”

Ruby smiled and nodded. She leaned forward to press a kiss to Regina's lips before crawling down her body and leaving little nips and kisses along the way. When she got to Regina's lovingly woman area she spread her legs apart and felt her breath hitch at the sight. Regina was waxed neatly to show off her pretty pink lips and throbbing little nub. Ruby licked her lips before leaning forward to press her tongue against Regina's folds and take a long deep lick which caused her lips to part and the inside taste of her woman hood lingered on Ruby's tongue. Taste a mixture of sweet and tangy.

Regina felt the first touch as her back arched off the bed a bit at the feeling. Her hands had already threaded themselves in Ruby's black locks, wanting more. She let one leg drop to the bed while the other hooked over Ruby's shoulder.

The older of the two moved a hand up and used two fingers to spread Regina open before she slipped her tongue deep within her tight entrance. She sure was tight indeed. Her tongue wiggled around, touching the insides of her wall before it curled up to touch areas she never knew she could reach.

Above her, Regina was having a hard time not bucking her hips against Ruby's face. Her free hand was gripping her bed sheets as soft little pants and whimpers left her lips. Her eyes screwed shut tightly and she felt a hand press against her lower stomach.

Ruby held her hand on Regina's stomach to keep her from moving around while she practically lapped the inside of Regina's pussy. Her nose brushed against Regina's clit, which caused the younger of the two to let out a loud moan. It was hard not to buck Ruby off but she managed to hold still, moans leaving her lips in loud waves. Which spurred Ruby on because, come on, Regina sounded sexy.

After a bit she finally pulled away, knowing Regina was nice and aroused as she sat up and leaned over the young woman. Who was panting gently. They locked eyes and Ruby smashed their lips together. Matching lip movement to movement was easy for them both, like they had been kissing each other for years. Regina raised her hands up to wrap around Ruby's neck and pulled her closer. Of course Ruby obeyed and pressed her body into Regina's.

After awhile they broke for air, painting. Ruby took this time to slip a hand down between them. Something Regina loved about Ruby’s fingers were that they were long and slim so she knew they would be able to reach areas inside of her that no one else could. Speaking of which, she felt said fingers stroke her slick folds. Ruby had pressed her forehead against Regina's, locking her now dark ocean eyes with Regina’s black ones, wanting to see her facial expressions.

Slipping a single digit inside of her, up to her second knuckle Regina just nodded for more. She pushed her middle finger all the way inside and this caused Regina's jaw to slack as her lips parted in a silent moan. Ruby pulled the finger out only to slide it back in. Beginning to set a steady pace of thrusting in and out of her slowly. But eventually Regina needed more, so Ruby pulled her middle finger out to add her index finger.

The middle finger was a tight fit before, with Regina being a virgin and all, she was tight. Ruby brought her left hand up to stick both fingers into her mouth while eyeing Regina, she just smiled when she heard the young woman's breath hitch at the scene. Coating her fingers with saliva, she lowered them back between their bodies so she could slip them back between the folds. At first they wouldn't budge and Ruby could see that Regina had Stiffened a bit.

“Regina, baby,” she cooed in her ear. “You need to relax for me. I promise it'll be over soon,” her voice was no more than just a soft whisper. The younger of the two nodded and took in a shuttered breath as she allowed her body to relax. She felt a set of plump lips press into the sensitive spot just below her ear and her eyes fluttered closed.

Once Regina had relaxed, Ruby slipped her two fingers into the tightness. She was halfway in but a barrier stopped her. She didn't hit it the first time she was inside of Regina because she hadn't opened the girl wide enough. This time, with two fingers widening her opening she was stopped by that precious little film of innocence. Ruby could see Regina's eyes water and it broke her heart, she never wanted to hurt her love.

“Keep going…” came her eager reply. Breathless. Ruby did as she was told and pushed passed that little flimsy barrier but stopped the moment Regina cried out. She kissed away the tear that fell down her cheek before whispering more sweet nothings in her ear.

With her fingers just sitting deep inside of Regina, Ruby waited for her to be okay before she started a steady medium pace this time. She watched as Regina's face went from pained to utter pleasure. Her name falling from Regina's lips several times.

With the closeness of their bodies, the strength behind Ruby's thrusts and the heater kicking on in the house both women developed a thin sheen of sweat.

“R...Ruby,” Regina moaned.

“Yes my Queen?”

“Faster,” she panted out. Ruby smiled and moved one leg down to pull Regina's apart as her fingers sunk deeper into her. Ruby's arm flexed with each fast and hard thrust she made. She pressed her lips against Regina's cheek, panting from the upper body workout. She watched Regina arch off the bed, loud moans and whimpers leaving her lips.

Regina felt hot, her body tingling. Her lower stomach twisted and she wasn't sure what was about to happen. But whatever it was something in her head told her to grab ahold of something. So she found Ruby's arm, the one thrusting into her, and sunk her nails into her forearm. She felt everything at once; the way Ruby's fingers rubbed every inch if her insides. How the tips of her fingers hit against a part of her vagina that was driving her completely insane with white hot pleasure. Ruby's palm pushing against her engorged clit. Everything at once and it drove her mind wild.

Letting go of Ruby's arm, Regina turned her head to grip the side of her neck and crash their lips together just as her body froze and a loud muffled moan passed their smashed lips before she jerked her hips, attempting to ride out the last bits of her first ever orgasm.

When Ruby knew Regina was done she slipped her fingers out and saw a bit of blood on them. The feeling of pure happiness over took her and she turned to see a sleeping Regina. That alone had her heart racing. She got up to go clean her hands then grabbed a washcloth and cleaned up Regina before tossing it in the hamper near the bed and climbing back next to her slumbering lover.

 

_**I'm scared** _

_**I've never fallen** _

_**from quite this high** _

_**Falling into your ocean eyes** _

_**Those ocean eyes** _

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot, of course. Unless! Some of you's want to see more or have ideas for where this story can be taken. :)
> 
> ALSO!! The song I used in this is not mine at all. It belongs to Billie Eilish. Called Ocean Eyes. Its a great song if you wanna listen to it while reading this. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
